fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Battle for Pride - BM 1
July 16, 2014: DING, DING, DING! The bell rings, starting the match between an angry Champion Blazar and “Perfect” Samuel Pride. Immediately after the bell rings, Samuel Pride runs towards Champion, but is side stepped. Samuel Pride runs into the corner. Icefern) “Ow...John, how painful is it to run into a turnbuckle?” John Marks) “Well-” John Storm) “That question was for me, John, and to be honest, it hurts. There’s very little padding covering any of those metals rings.” Champion Blazar punches Samuel Pride 6 times, before referee Jeff Kasmir gets in the way and makes Champion Blazar back up. John Storm) “He really shouldn’t be angry, he has a title match...It’s not like I screwed him out of both.” Champion Blazar rushed back to the corner and relentless punches John Storm’s head even move. Jeff Kasmir) “ONE!” Champion Blazar hits three punches. Jeff Kasmir) “TWO!” Champion Blazar hits two punches. Jeff Kasmir) “THREE!” Champion Blazar hits two more punches. Jeff Kasmir) “FOUR!” Champion Blazar hits three punches and continues to assault Samuel Pride, but Jeff Kasmir backs him away again. Icefern) “John, does this scare you by any chance?” John Marks) No. John Storm) “John, she asked me...Good job at reading my mind though, my answer is no too. If he’s upset that I walked out on him two weeks again, that’s his problem. I did what was best for me and what was best for me was to be at 100% for the week after where I overcame three opponents to become one of the #1 contenders for the FLW Wiki Championship. Although he won his fatal fourway to become #1 contender also, I was more ready than he was.” Champion Blazar walks back into the corner, but is met with a kick to his left arm. FLW’s 24/7 Champion grabs his arm, but is punches in the head by Samuel Pride. Champion backs up, but is then hit with an uppercut from Pride and backs into the ropes. Icefern) “I can understand, but you both had a chance to become tag champions.” Samuel Pride grabs Champion Blazar’s left arm and irish whips him to the ring ropes across from him. John Storm) “I know, but I’d rather be on my own. I don’t want a partner. Besides, we've seen how destructive Killbane can be, so why would I risk my own health against him?” Champion Blazar’s back hits the ring ropes, as he runs back towards Pride. Icefern) “To become tag champion…” John Storm) “No, so I could get closer to FLW’s Wiki Championship...Idiot!” Champion Blazar attempts a running clothesline, but Pride grabs his arm with both his hands and slams it across his knees. Champion Blazar) “AAAHH!” John Storm) “Nice.” John Marks) “Great move, I have not seen that before.” Champion Blazar falls onto the mat in pain in a kneeling position, but Pride continues to hold his wrist with one hand. Pride kicks his arm and leaps onto the apron, draping Champion’s arm over the top rope. John Storm) “Oh no, don’t do this. Don’t hurt him! Haha, do it!” Icefern) “Pride looks like he’s trying to pull our 24/7 Champion’s arm out of place.” The Master of the Full Nelson hops off the apron, yanking Champion’s arm and releasing it as he falls to the floor. Champion Blazar screams in pain as he rolls to the middle of the ring, hunched onto his belly and holding his arm. Audience) Upset with what just happened, the fans “BOO!” Samuel Pride, not focusing on Jeff Kasmir checking on Champion Blazar. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) Looking at the crowd he says, “Aww, boohoo!” Champion Blazar gets into a kneeling position. John Storm) “GET BACK INTO THE RING!” GamingFanatic) “...Please don’t yell…” Audience) “BOO!” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “Wah, wah, wah!” remarking before sliding into the ring. John Marks) “Oh shut up.” GamingFanatic rolls his eyes and goes back to playing a game on his 3DS. “Perfect” Samuel Pride walks towards Blazar, but is met with an elbow to his gut. Audience) “YAY!” “Perfect” Samuel Pride punches Blazar’s head. Audience) “BOO!” Champion Blazar starts to stand as he elbows Pride’s gut again. Audience) “YAY!” Pride punches Blazar’s head once more. Audience) “BOO!” John Storm) “YAY!” Champion elbows Pride’s gut once again. Audience) “YAY!” John Storm) “BOO!” Samuel tries punching Blazar’s head again, but Blazar grabs his wrist and irish whips him to his left. John Storm) “NO!” Samuel runs into the ring ropes, his back hitting them and runs back towards Blazar. However, Blazar hooks Pride’s arm when he gets near, falls to the mat on his side, and flips Samuel onto the mat back first. Audience) “YAY!” Samuel gets back up and runs back towards Blazar, but Blazar arm drags him again. Audience) “YAY!” Pride gets up again and tries to deliver a running clothesline to Blazar, but Blazar ducks and gets back to a standing position with his head under Pride’s arm. Then he wraps his arms around Pride’s torso, lifts him up, and slams him back first to the mat. Audience) “YAY!” Pride sits up on the mat, his head tilted to the side as FLW’s 24/7 Champions runs into the ring ropes and runs back. John Storm) “MOVE!” Champion Blazar soccerball kicks Pride’s chest and Pride falls onto a laying position. The audience erupts in cheers as Blazar gets onto his knees and lays on top of Pride. Jeff Kasmir) “ONE...TWO!” he says as he slaps the mat twice, before seeing “Perfect” Samuel Pride kick out at two. Champion Blazar rolls onto his belly, while Pride gets onto his side. Audience) “CHAMPION, CHAMPION, CHAMPION!” John Storm) “DON’T CHANT HIS NAME!” Jeff Kasmir) “ONE!” Icefern) “Why not? He deserves it!” John Marks) “No he doesn’t!” Jeff Kasmir) “TWO!” There is no movement from either competitor. Jeff Kasmir) “THREE!” Champion’s hand starts moving, while Pride rolls onto his belly. The audience starts clapping. Jeff Kasmir) “FOUR!” Champion grabs the bottom rope as Pride uses his arms to push himself up. Jeff Kasmir) “FIVE!” Champion reaches for the second rope. Jeff Kasmir) “SIX!” Pride gets into a kneeling position, while Champion grabs the second rope. Jeff Kasmir) “SEVEN!” Pride looks at Champion. Jeff Kasmir) “EIGHT!” John Storm) “It’s about to rain!” Champion grabs the top rope, as Pride approaches him from behind. The audience becomes silent after Jeff Kasmir’s count was broke. Champion gets to a standing position, but as soon as he lets the ropes go, Prides arms go under his armpits and lock behind his neck. The Master of the Full Nelson then backs Champion to the middle of the ring and pushes his head towards his chest. Champion Blazar) “ERR!” he let out as he tried to hold in the pain. Jess Kasmir) Do you give up? Champion Blazar) “No!” Audience) “CHAMPION, CHAMPION, CHAMPION!” Icefern) “John, how does being in a full nelson feel?” John Marks) “It hurts...Your next is not suppose to be stretched that far to your chest.” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “TAP!” Champion Blazar) “NO!” he replied, weakening by falling onto one knee. John Storm) “Come on, tap already!” Icefern) “He’s not going to, he prides himself on being a champion every single day. If he taps, he gives up being a champion...It’s not going to happen!” John Storm) “Oh it will happen, just watch!” FLW’s 24/7 stands up, attempting to break free. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “TAP!” he yells as he hooks Blazar’s leg. Champion Blazar) “NO!” he yells back taking a step, but ultimately falling victim to his face being driven into the mat. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “I SAID TAP, MORON!” exclaiming as he releases his grip and rolls Champion onto his back. John Storm) “HERE WE GO!” The Master of the Full Nelson covers FLW’s 24/7 Champion as referee Jeff Kasmir counts to three to the crowd’s dismay. What did you think of this bonus match? Should I do more? What could I have improved on? Did you understand what was going on, or do I need to explain better? Comment below and let me know. Category:FLW Wrestling Category:FLW Wrestling Bonus Match Category:Champion Blazar Category:John Storm Category:"Perfect" Samuel Pride